


Sentimientos maternales

by estoyenwonderland



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Self-Reflection, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estoyenwonderland/pseuds/estoyenwonderland
Summary: El día que la señora Bennet se separó de sus dos mejores hijas, fue de gran bienaventuranza para todos sus sentimientos maternales.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Lydia Bennet/George Wickham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sentimientos maternales

Había llegado el día más importante de la vida de la Señora Bennet, el día en que se casarían sus dos hijas mayores. Este acontecimiento, claro está, no podría haber sucedido sin las admirables capacidades de celestina de la Señora Bennet, o eso pensaba ella.

Además, ¡ésta ni siquiera era la primera boda entre sus cinco hijas!

Hace ya unos meses se había casado su hija pequeña, con sólo 15 años, con un apuesto soldado, el señor Wickham, que ahora era alférez en los regulares. ¡Con razón Lydia era su hija favorita! La única pena era todo ese asunto de no haber podido preparar la boda y celebrarla en Meryton, y aquel disgusto que había sucedido antes de la boda…

Pero, pensó la señora Bennet, al menos ahora sí podía presumir ante el vecindario, pues la boda de sus hijas Jane y Lizzy era la más grandiosa que había ocurrido en el pueblo en su memoria, ¡una boda doble con dos hombres ricos y apuestos! El señor Bingley era todo afabilidad, y desde que había residido en Netherfield la señora Bennet sabía que acabaría casándose con su hermosa Jane.

La sorpresa era su Lizzy con el señor Darcy ¡diez mil libras al año, un estado en Derbyshire y una casa en la capital! Vale que era un poco taciturno, y arrogante, y no había causado tan buena impresión como su amigo… ¡pero qué joyas y coches iba a tener su Lizzy! Al final la impertinencia de su hija al negarse a casarse con el señor Collins había resultado útil, pues de otro modo no habría conseguido casarla con el señor Darcy.

La única desventaja de los matrimonios de sus hijas era que ninguna de ellas se hubiese casado con el heredero de Longbourn, el señor Collins, y que Charlotte Collins fuese la futura señora de la casa en la que ella había mandado desde su boda con el señor Bennet, pero con maridos tan ricos podrían cuidar de ella y de sus hijas que no se hubiesen casado cuando el señor Bennet muriese.

Tampoco era momento de pensar en cosas decepcionantes, sino en la boda tan maravillosa que había conseguido planear y celebrar. Todos los vecinos importantes habían acudido, así como las familias de los novios, incluyendo las ilustres relaciones del señor Darcy, y sus hijas estaban radiantes en sus vestidos de encaje que habían conseguido en Londres.

La iglesia estaba exquisitamente decorada, y la boda había ocurrido sin ninguna interrupción, dirigiéndose todos a Netherfield a disfrutar del banquete de boda que la señora Bennet había planeado para celebrar las nupcias de sus hijas ¡qué bien sonaba decir que ahora era madre de la señora Bingley, la señora Darcy y la señora Wickham!

Es más, ahora tenía el tiempo perfecto para dedicarlo a las dos hijas que le quedaban solteras, y estaba segura que la señora Bingley y la señora Darcy la ayudarían, llevándose a Mary y Kitty a Londres y presentándolas a ricos caballeros que, como es sabido, al ser solteros estaban en busca de esposa.

También tendría tiempo para visitar a sus hijas en sus nuevos hogares, aunque la única que se quedaría cerca de casa era Jane ¡y qué bien sonaba llamarla la señora de Netherfield! Era una lástima que tanto Lizzy como Lydia hubiesen buscado esposos que viviesen en el norte, y la pobre Lydia además podría tener que mudarse a otras zonas con el regimiento de su marido.

No obstante, ese era el futuro que se le presentaba, incluyendo a sus posibles nietos, que serían tan apuestos como sus padres, y, quién sabe, tal vez podría casar a uno de ellos con uno de los futuros Collins y así Longbourn volvería a manos de los Bennet…

Otra posibilidad era volver a atraer la atención del señor Bennet hacia ella, pues todavía eran jóvenes y había oído hablar de mujeres incluso mayores que ellas dando a luz… ¡cómo se reiría del señor Collins y su familia si ella diese a luz a un varón Bennet! Sólo imaginar la cara que pondría lady Lucas al enterarse que su hija no sería la señora de Longbourn hacía que valiese la pena intentarlo.


End file.
